Crater City Incident
The Crater City Incident was the result of DinoHunt Corp's traveling zoo campaign to promote the recently-discovered Exotic Sector. When the ship DinoHunt VII crashed unexpectedly, the dinosaurs held on the ship in cryogenic stasis were released. When the creatures escaped into the city and begun running rampant, DinoHunt hired mercenaries to deal with the dinosaurs before they grew out of control. The Crater City Incident was one of the largest scandals in DinoHunt's history, and permanently impacted the company going forwards. It also marked the moment where one of DinoHunt's arch-rivals, the company known as G-Corp, would come to prominence. Cause After the failure of the Arctic Sector tour to drive new engagement, DinoHunt was forced to find new ways to drum up interest in the company's hunting tours in a desperate bid to keep the company afloat. Deciding to capture some of the bizarre new dinosaur species of the recently-discovered Exotic Sector, DinoHunt Corp. shipped specimens of the chosen animals species (Coelophysus, Oviraptor, Nanotyrannus, Suchomimus, Giganotosaurus, Tapejara and Tylosaurus) from colony to colony in an interstellar traveling zoo, hoping the sight of the animals would inspire the rich residents of each colony to take on the challenge of hunting dinosaurs on FMM UV-32. While initially very successful, a power failure on the way to the zoo's next stop, Crater City on Tranquility, caused the ship to crash-land and it's prehistoric inhabitants to escape and kill almost all of the scientists aboard the ship before they escaped into the city itself, causing massive calamity. Call to Action When a routine checkup was met with static and crackling, DinoHunt executives knew something had gone horribly wrong. A scout ship ultimately reported the crash of DinoHunt VII to the main base, and the escape of its saurian cargo into the city. In a desparate attempt to stop the escaped dinosaurs from destroying the entire colony, DinoHunt hired a large group of mercenaries to dispatch the dinosaurs. However, upon arrival, it was discovered that most of the citizens of Crater City had been killed by the dinosaurs already. The mercenaries fought and dispatched most of the dinosaurs, though many died in the line of duty and would be given honorable funerals by DinoHunt for their services. Some of the dinosaurs, however, were recaptured and placed into cryostasis, then sent back to FMM UV-32 in a automated vessel. Aftermath By the time the incident had concluded, the entire city was in ruins. DinoHunt Corp knew they would be facing legal trouble because of the deaths related to the incident; however, the scale of the incident left DinoHunt facing massive lawsuits for irresponsible conduct and endangerment of lives, ultimately sending the company plummeting into the red financially and severely damaging their reputation in the eyes of clients. Although they opened an Exotic Sector hunting tour after the incident, they were no longer the top of the dinosaur hunting food chain. Seizing the opportunity, rival company G-Corp took full advantage of the incident's damage to DinoHunt's reputation by offering the rich clientele DinoHunt so relied on a much safer hunting experience, with robotic dinosaurs styled after vintage reconstructions; slow, ponderous beasts that would pose much less of a threat to hunters then the speedy and agile dinosaurs DinoHunt had given them. Eventually, DinoHunt Corp. would rebound from the incident with the Triassic Sector tour, but they would never again reach the true dominance they had held before the Crater City Incident. Category:Carnivores Cityscape Category:DinoHunt Corp Category:Lore